The wedding
by DiAngeloFan
Summary: When Rebekah saw the invitation, she knew it would lead to nothing good, and yet, she couldn't refuse to go. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Rebekah looked at herself in the mirror. She looked perfect. The short red dress, the right amount of make up, the cross necklace she always wore, the earrings. Everything on her looked perfect. But something felt wrong. Maybe it was the place she was going. The wedding of Hilda and Gilbert. She hadn't seen them for years. The Dane hadn't seen anyone in five years, to be honest. Since her divorce with Roderich, she had fled for the little town of Storvorde, raising the only thing that she had left from her marriage with the Austrian, her precious daughter Anniken. And on this wedding ..she was sure he will be there. He wouldn't let himself miss the wedding of his sister. Rebekah felt the tears in her eyes and squeezed them shut, trying to stop them. She looked at the invitation on her desk, tears spilling down her cheeks.

_Together with their families_

_Gilbert Beilchmidt _

_and_

_Hilda Edelstein_

_request the honor of your presence at their marriage_

_oh Saturday, the 20th of June_

_at two o'clock in the afternoon._

On the back, she could see the perfect handwriting of Hilda.

_Rebekah, I know the things between us, between you and my brother are not very bright at the moment, but I would be delighted if you come to my wedding. Please, bring Anniken. I would love to see my niece again. _  
_Hilda_

''Mama, why are you crying?'' A small blonde girl walked in the room, hugging her mother around the waist. She smiled up at Rebekah, making the Danish nation smile in return. ''Is something wrong, Mama?''

Rebekah shook her head, storking Anniken's hair. ''Nothing, kære, I just .. poked my eye with the eyeliner.'' she lied, kneeling down to her. ''Are you ready? Dressed up? Good. Do you want me to braid your hair?''

* * *

Rebekah held the small girl to her chest as she walked in the backyard of Germany's house. So many people were here. Nations, kings, queens, prime ministers. People which she hadn't seen for years. Hungary and her brother, Birgitte and Tomi looking quite happy together, Margaret and Emil, Margot and Antonio. Many things obviously had changed since before five years. Anniken leaned her head on her mother's shoulder, whispering in her ear.

''Mama .. who are those people? Do I know them?''

''Anniken, those people are .. my old friends,'' Yes, she could say that. Old friends. Though the right term was old ex-friends. ''There is no need to worry, engel. Mor is here. They won't do anything to you ..'' Rebekah muttered back, walking forward and hoping people won't notice or recognize her. She could see Norway's king along with Lukas, Sweden's king with Christen. Her queen or her brothers and sister were no where to be seen. The dane just wanted to meet Hilda as soon as she could and get out of here, but the fate wasn't on her side. Lost deep in her thoughts, she didn't pay attention to where she was walking and bumped into someone.

''I am sorry, I- .. Roderich.'' she breathed, her blue eyes widening in shock.

''Rebekah.''

* * *

Something written while listening to Rihanna, Taylor Swift and Christina Perri. It will be eventually continued but I can't promise it would be soon.

_**~DiAngeloFan**_


	2. Chapter 2

''Mama? Can we go home now?'' Anniken mumbled, looking tiredly at Roderich. ''Who is he?''  
Roderich stared at the little girl, studying her face. She looked like Rebekah, for sure. The same eyes, the same hair but something in her reminded him of himself and his sister. Finally, realizing who that child was, he looked back at Rebekah. ''Is this-..''

''Ja, this is Anniken. My daughter.'' She interrupted him before he could say more. She couldn't let him become part of her life again, even only because of Anniken. The Dane had been raising her daughter alone for 5 years, she sure could do it for another fifteen. ''Anniken, this is Roderich Edelstein. An old .. friend of mine.'' she muttered, putting Anniken back down on the ground.

''Oh ..'' the smaller of the two blondes nodded, clinging for her mother's leg and looked up at Roderich shyly. ''Hej. Jeg hedder Anniken.'' she smiled up at him, while her mother chuckled quietly. Rebekah knew perfectly well that Roderich didn't know Danish.

''Come on, Anni. We should go and find Hilda.'' The Danish nation said, taking Anniken's hand in hers and started waking away.

''Denmark .. she is my daughter too. Does she even know I am her father?'' Roderich asked in a low voice, quiet enough for the small girl not to hear. He grabbed Rebekah's arm, pulling her back in front of him. ''You can't just ... sign me out of her life like you did for yours.''

The female glared at him before looking down at Anniken. ''Dear, how about you go and find some friends here? I am sure there are a few kids around.'' Her daughter nodded, quickly skipping away and Rebekah looked back at the Austrian. ''You signed yourself out of my life, Roderich. Don't you think I noticed how you looked at Ludwig? You have no place in mine and Anniken's life anymore. You never had one.'' she growled, curling her hands in fists. ''You've never really searched for me or her, did you? You weren't there when she was sick, standing next to her bed all nigh long and wondering when she will get better. You said yourself, Østrig. She represents a Nordic city, she must be raised by a nordic parents. That is what I did. I raised her alone. You. Don't. Have. A. Fucking. Right. To. Be. Near. Her. Not since you break that promise, Østrig. And now I only can tell you to go to fucking hell. There is nothing more to say about this.''

* * *

I promised another chapter of this to one of my best friends, and here it is. Enjoy. :D

_**~DiAngeloFan**_


	3. Chapter 3

''Rebekah, how nice to see you again, hm?''

The blonde woman turned her head around, her gaze meeting a figure she haven't seen from a long time. Rebekah leaned on a tree, looking back at the pond in Germany's garden. She didn't look back at the older woman and sighed.

''Margrethe. Haven't seen each other for a while. You know it's not good for you to smoke, right?'' The Danish nation muttered, referring to the cigarette in her queen's hand.

''Bekah, you know I am not a small child anymore and you can't tell me what to do. You have your own child to worry about. Quite the impressive young lady, I must say. She was very surprised when she saw me and told me I was her favourite queen of Denmark and she is spending time with Prince Christian. They will be a great couple one day, you know? But tell me, does she know about you being a nation?''

Rebekah shook her head, finally turning her stare at the older Dane. ''She doesn't. And I want it to stay like that for some more time, Margrethe. Besides I don't want her do have any .. relations with the Royal family of Denmark or any other Royal family for that matter. '' she said, walking closer to Margrethe. ''Please, Margrethe. Let me live my life as I find for good.''

''I would have done that if I didn't have to deal with Mikkel, Alisa and Mathias every day, Rebekah. Your place is in Copenhagen, in Amalienborg. Your place is with your family, with your queen so is Anniken's. What did you say when me and Austria's boss signed that Alliance? 'That old woman has gone completely crazy' right? Well, look what a treasure you got from that marriage. Please, I am asking you to come back.''

The blonde woman stared at the grey haired queen, thinking about her words for a moment. True, she didn't want to have any relations with nations or the Royal families anymore but Margrethe was right. She left the country in the hands of her immature brother (he wasn't as immature as she was trying to make him look), because she really doubted Mikkel and Alisa looked after the country. ''I .. will think about it, Margrethe. I don't promise anything. But I will think about it.''

''Good, Rebekah.'' The older woman smiled softly.

* * *

I kinda suck at writing for historical or political figures but this was the only idea I had for the moment. Alisa is 2P!Fem!Denmark and Mikkel is 2P!Denmark. I hope most of you would enjoy it.

**_~DiAngeloFan_**


End file.
